Authorized authorities (e.g., law enforcement agencies) often intercept communications, such as calls, made in cellular communication networks in order to monitor the content of communications to and from target users such as members of gang organizations, members of the mafia, drug dealers, etc. As such, cellular communication networks are required to have the appropriate infrastructure to permit interception of communications to and from target users. However, these target users often use multiple wireless devices (e.g., multiple mobile phones) and frequently change wireless devices in order to thwart the authorized authorities from intercepting their communications. Further, these wireless devices are often registered in the names of different individuals. As an example, a target user may switch mobile phones every four or five weeks, where each mobile phone may be registered in the name of a different individual. When the target user switches to a new mobile phone, the authorized authorities are no longer able to intercept calls to and from the target user on the new mobile phone. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for intercepting communications to and from a target user even if the target user uses multiple mobile phones and/or switches to different mobile phones.